Fool Mate
by KisaragiNana
Summary: Porque todos tenemos miedo, podemos temerle a tantas cosas que nos podemos llamar cobardes, débiles y tontos. El miedo era algo que estaba presente en él todos los días, pero daría lo mejor de si para que nadie lo notara. "Natsuki, ¿Ustedes siempre me protegerán, verdad? Syo le temía a muchas cosas y una de esas era quedarse solo.
1. Chapter 1

**うたのプリンスさま**

**NatsuSyo / SatsuSyo**

**Yaoi**

* * *

Echó un vistazo a la ventana por quinta vez en los últimos 30 minutos. Aunque no consiguiera ver mucho seguía esperando que de alguna forma la ventana le mostrara lo que quería ver. Se tiró contra las almohadas en su cama y suspiró pesadamente.

Realmente era aburrido estar internado.

No tenía nada qué hacer y no podía hacer nada. La hora de visitas estaba por acabarse y nadie se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo, ni siquiera su hermano menor o sus padres. La única compañía que tuvo fue la de Cordellia, su enfermera, por la mañana para cambiar algunas cosas en la habitación y dejarle el desayuno.

_Talvez ya todos se estaban olvidando de él. _Una semana dentro, de seguro los demás están cansados de tener que conducir hasta el hospital para verlo. ¿_Cuándo dejaría de ser una molestia para todos? _Era lo que más quería._ Siempre que trataba de hacer sonreír a los demás pareciera que quisiera verlos triste, siempre pasaba. Con su hermano, sus padres, sus amigos y... con su prometido._

_¿Por qué alguien iba a casarse con él? Era un desastre. No tenía nada que pudiera ser amado por alguien más. _

_Entre más pensaba las cosas más presión sentía en el pecho y las ganas de morir le empezaban a inundar por completo. Debía aceptarlo, sin él todos estarían mejor._

_Si ya no respirara el mundo giraría igual, un poco mejor. Así no habrá nadie respirando para herir a los demás._

_Si ya no pudiera hablar ya no podría herir a nadie con sus palabras._

_Si dejara de existir dejaría de dañar a todos._

_El dolor que él mismo se causó alguna vez fue placentero y le aliviaba. Quería volver a sentirlo pero no había nada con lo cual aliviarse. Una razón más por la cual odiar los hospitales: Nunca encuentras lo que quieres cuando lo necesitas._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y fue cerrada con delicadeza después de que la persona estuviera dentró. Sólo se dedicó a actuar normal y componer su postura en la cama._

_Al ver a quien había entrado no evitó el poner una expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos se cristalizaron queriendo soltar todo lo que contenían. Había tanto..._

—Hola, Syo-chan.—Saludaron con esa voz tan suave que siempre usaban sólo para él.— ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Syo levantó la mirada para poder verle con claridad y mostró una leve sonrisa tratando de enterrar su ligera depresión y mandar al carajo todos sus pensamientos anteriores.

—Bien...aunque algo aburrido. No tengo nada que hacer.

Miró de nuevo a la ventana tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el sujeto. Aunque se emocionara por la visita del otro, se podría decir que estaba algo resentido.

—Oye, Syo-chan.—Llamó al mismo tiempo que tomaba lugar en la orilla de la cama.—Perdón por no venir antes. Sabes que no estuve en la ciudad por trabajo...

—Si. Lo sé.—Interrumpió el jovén antes de que el otro pudiera seguir.— No tienes que disculparte, Natsuki.

No había nada qué perdonarle, él no tenía la culpa de su estúpidez y nunca la tendría.

Su voz pareciera no darle importancia a lo que el otro chico le había dicho... ni siquiera le había volteado a ver mientras le hablaban.

—Syo-chan...¿Me dirás qué pasó?—Preguntó tranquilo sin querer presionar al otro.

Como lo había dicho el otro, había estado fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo y aún debería estar fuera pero le fue avisado del estado del chico y canceló todos sus trabajos pendientes para poder ir con él.

—No es nada...

Bajó la mirada hacia donde su muñeca izquierda estaba y la cubrió con su mano derecha.

—Sólo...me sentí... estuve un poco solo

Apenas y sus palabras podían ser escuchadas pues hablaba en un lígero susurro.

Natsuki no pasó desapercibido sus movimientos y tranquilamente alcanzó la muñeca izquierda Syo y con sumo cuidado puso su mano encima de la mano cubriéndola. Levemente la quitó y miró que la muñeca estaba intacta, eso le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio pero de pronto se le vino a la mente el pensar dónde se había hecho daño esta vez.

—Syo...¿Está todo bien?

El pequeño lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

—Perfecto — Giró su cabeza para mirar nuevamente por la ventana—¿Sabes cuándo podré salir?

Natsuki se limitó a sonreír y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Iré a preguntar—Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta,— Por favor, no intentes nada.

—¡Nunca lo haría!

Sonrió de nuevo ante la respuesta y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación cerrarla después de él.

Syo se sentía mal por haberle mentido de tal manera, la cicatrices y marcas en sus piernas decían todo lo contrario, pero... era lo mejor para no preocuparlo. Ya tenía muchas cosas con las cuales lidiar, no quería ser una carga más para él.

¿Cómo iba decirselo?

La pregunta pasó por su mente una y otra vez. Trató de imaginarse cómo sería la manera correcta de decirle la verdad sin que se pusiera triste o posiblemente entrara en depresión.

Llegó a la habitación, no quería entrar. Sentía miedo, un enorme miedo. Se armó de valor y giró el pomo de la puerta y ahí lo vio recostado mirando el techo, giró lentamente su cabeza para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Preguntó al tenerlo nuevamente en la orilla de la cama—

Ahora se veía algo diferente...no era el mismo.

Natsuki lo miró y de un sólo movimiento y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó hacia él en un abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—¿Natsuki...? ¿Qué pasa?

No pudo evitar el sentirse algo asustado por la pronta acción pero aún así eso no le impidió rodear la espalda del mayor apretándola suavemente hasta que todo estuviera bien de nuevo.

Se alejó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Syo y cuando los brazos de este se lo permitieron se incorporó sobre la cama aun si dejar de verlo. Ciertamente, podía notar la preocupación del chico.

—Lo que te voy a decir... no te va a gustar.

¿Qué podría ser tan malo? Pensó ingenuamente.

Tomó la mano de Natsuki con ambas y la llevó directamente a sus labios posando una suave caricia en ella.

—Sólo dimélo. Está bien.

Natsuki sonrió ante el gesto tan dulce, le gustaba verlo asi de tranquilo y feliz. La misma mano la llevó hacia la mejilla de Syo acariciándola suavemente mientras aun le veía directamente a los ojos y continuando con las suaves caricias, habló.

—Syo-chan.—Dudó una vez más en decirle lo que había escuchado— Tú no vas a salir de aqui pronto.

—¿Qué?

Haciendo una mueca de confusión y después de desagrado, quitó con cuidado la mano en su mejilla, manteniéndola levemente sujeta.

Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Acaso era una broma? No, Natsuki jamás jugaría con algo así.

—Pregunté a una de las enfermeras que te atiende y me dijo que tendría que hablarlo con tu doctor...

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¿Por qué dices que no saldré?

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, quería una respuesta, y pronto.

—Tranquilo, Syo-chan. No te hará bien—Intentó calmarlo al ver el repentino sobresalto—Hablé con él y simplemente quieren mantenerte bajo observación durante un par de semanas.

La confunsión creció aún más escuchó la respuesta. Muy lejos de aclararle todo simplemente lo confundió más.

—¿Observación? ¿Es mi corazón de nuevo?

Natsuki apretó gentilmente la mano sosteniendo la suya.

—No, tu mente—Hizo una pequeña pausa pensando las palabras correctas para decirle lo que seguía.— Ellos no creen que estés listo para volver a casa, así que quieren examinar un poco lo que hay en tu cabecita—Señaló la cabeza de Syo de manera infantil, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión— Todo va a estar...

—¡No! ¡No digas que va a estar bien! ¿Cómo va a estar bien si estoy encerrado?

Estaba molesto, desde que había entrado ya quería retirarse de ese lugar y ahora eso era como una bofetada en la cara.

Gritó, maldijo y volvió gritar cuantas cosas podía.

—_¿Tiene idea de cuánto deseo el irme?_

—¡Lo sé, Syo!

Aquella fue la primera vez que Natsuki le levantó la voz y no le llamó de manera infantil. La primera vez que vio su rostro tan serio que le hizo dudar en si era él o Satsuki con quien hablaba. La primera vez que Natsuki le había hecho callarse y sentir su corazón oprimirse una vez más.

Mirando un tanto sorprendido y asustado, se acomodó en su lugar. Giró de nuevo su vista a la ventana, después a las cobijas y nuevamente a la ventana tratando de evitar el contacto visual con él de nuevo.

Natsuki se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no lo había pensando pero seriamente Syo había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas por primera vez. Esto era un asunto serio y se sentía responsable por él. Se levantó de la cama y caminó un poco por la habitación sin decir nada, sabía cómo se sentía Syo.

—Perdón, no quise gritarte, Syo-chan—Esperó una respuesta pero no recibió alguna—Pero esto es serio.

Más que asustado o sorprendido, estaba molesto. ¿Observación especial? No tenían nada qué buscar en su cerebro, él estaba bien, sólo quería salir.

Abrazando us rodillas a su pecho recostó su barbilla sobre ellas y siguió viendo por la ventana.

Y con una monotona voz, después de varios minutos de silencio, habló.

—No estoy loco, Natsuki.

* * *

El NatsuSyo es vida, el NatsuSyo is Love ﾍ(￣ ￣;ﾍ)

Pensé en que Syo/canónicamente/ ya tiene una enfermedad del corazón, está bien. Ahora quiero que tenga un salud mental dudosa.

Deja tu hermoso review si te agradó este pequeño trabajo. (^_−)

※39!七


	2. ¡Vamos, Syo-chan!

¡Capítulo dos!

**Advertencia:**

¡Cusilería al 1000% y más!

* * *

—¡Hora del almuerzo! — Cantó la dulce enfermera al entrar a la habitación del rubio.— Conseguí que te dieran algo mejor que lo de esta mañana.

Syo miró a Cordelia y le dedicó una sonrisa, agradeciéndole la comida y el esfuerzo que hacía para cuidar de él. La mesa con la bandeja fue colocada encima de sus piernas con cuidado. Syo inspeccionó la comida, debía asegurarse de que era comestible.

—Gracias, Cordelia — Extendió su mano buscando la de la chica y le dió un suave apretón.

La enfermera sonrió y regresó el apretón de la misma manera —¿Quieres que te haga compañía mientras comes? — Syo asintió, rompió el agarre para comenzar a comer lo que parecía ser un poco de sopa con carne y algo verde que no lograba identificar bien.

A Syo le agradaba la chica, era muy buena y siempre que podía estaba con él. Si no fuera por ella, está seguro de que la estancia en el hospital sería una muerte lente. La conocía desde hace algunos años y desde la primera noche supo que sería alguien en quien podría confíar ciegamente.

—Y dime, Syo ¿Cómo va todo con Natsuki? — El tono juguetón con el que fue disparada la pregunta fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar al rubio, y un poco, hacerlo atragantarse con su comida.

—¿Si te dije que nos casaremos, no? — La cara de sorpresa de la enfermera resultó ser una respuesta inesperada. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de contarselo? Extendió su mano, mostrando un sencillo anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Miró el anillo con asombro y emoción en sus ojos, era muy lindo, sin duda Natsuki se había tomado el tiempo para escoger el anillo perfecto para Syo. Estaba muy feliz por ambos.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás comprometidos? ¡No me dijiste!

Hizo un breve análisis, contando los meses que habían pasado, no estaba muy seguro.

—Hace como ... diez meses... casi un año...

—¿No estás ni seguro? Syo-chan...—Cordelia lo regañó ligeramente.— Cómo sea ¡Dime, cómo te lo pidió! ¿Fue algo muy formal, sencillo, no tan formal ni sencillo? ¿Hubo fuegos artificiales, música...?

Las preguntas comenzaron a abrumar a Syo y a hacerlo sonrojar de nuevo, pues empezaba a recordar cómo había sido y ninguna cosa mencionada había estado presente... fue algo realmente inesperado y un tanto...

—B-bueno, verás... fue después d-de...

—¡Syo-chan, estás nervioso!

—¡No! Es s-sólo que... — su voz fue bajando y llego a ser casi un susurro— Tuvimos... un encuentro y... después de eso me dijo que quería casarse conmigo y yo dije: ¿por qué no? Hagamoslo. . . Y tiempo después me dio el anillo en una cita.

Cordelia estaba sin palabras ante la casualidad de la proposición. Quién diría que Natsuki lo pediría después de tener sexo. Esa era su mayor duda al momento. Sin duda, estaba perpleja.

* * *

Su gargante le dolía, la sentía destruida. Aunque llevara ya bastante tiempo vomitando, pareciera que no iría a terminar jamás. Ya había pedido pastillas, pero parecían no ser suficiente. Había pedido más hace unos minutos pero se las negaron.

Natsuki sólo lo veía con angustía en su rostro mientras le ayudaba a mantener su cabello apartado de su rostro. Los jadeos del rubio le hacían querer abrazarlo y protegerlo del dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Finalmente, después de unos cuantos minutos más, las nauseas cesaron y consigo el vómito. Después de limpiarse el rostro se recostó en su cama, estaba demasiado cansado y los ojos le pesaban, sólo quería dormir por un rato.

—Natsuki...—Con una casi inaudible voz llamó a su prometido.

El hombre se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, quería ser capaz de escucharlo completamente. Le tomó de la mano, depositando un beso en ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Syo-chan?

Syo ahogó un gemido de dolor y sin poderlo controlar las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Quiero i-irme a casa...m-me duele...

El corazón de Natsuki se encogió, no podía verlo así. Él también quería llevárselo a casa y cuidar de él ahi pero no podía hacerlo, lamentablemente, no podía. Lo acercó a él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, le besó las mejillas y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Syo-chan, aún no podemos irnos a casa.—Un nudo en la garganta se comenzaba a formar, el llanto de Syo se intensificaba cada vez más.— Eres muy fuerte...sé que puedes aguantar un poco más.

Syo sólo se hundía más contra el pecho de Natsuki, tratando de apagar su llanto.

Terminó por quedarse dormido sobre Natsuki, las horas de visita habían terminado y él tenía que retirarse cuanto antes. Lo recostó en su cama, como una despedida le dejó un beso en la frente.

* * *

—Hey, perdón por lo del otro día.— Dijo Syo jugando con los mechones dorados del mayor. Este día estaba de buen humor.

—¿De qué hablas, Syo-chan? — Preguntó un tanto confundido.

—Me he estado comportanto muy poco hombre, llorando aqui y allá.—Admitió con un sonrojo en su rostro, estaba apenado.— No es el tipo de esposo que quieres, ¿verdad? — Preguntó y besó la punta de su nariz con una sonrisa.

Natsuki le sonrió y regresó el gesto pero en sus labios.

—El tipo de esposo que quiero es Syo-chan — Besó sus labios rápidamente — y sólo Syo-chan.

Sonrojado, le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza — Eres un tonto. — Rodeó su cuello con su brazos atrayéndolo hacia él, sus frentes tocándose levemente. — Ya quiero casarme contigo...

—Yo también, Syo-chan...

* * *

Σ(￣。￣ノ)ノ 七 se decidió a continuar éste y Wounds, because why not? Soy una perdedora por esta pareja siendo los más cursis del mundo pero ¡no! recuerden que Syo-chan es un macho pecho peludo que se respeta.

Por cierto, ¿Vieron el final de la tercera temporada? Totalmente voy a escribir un Yamato x Syo por OH GOD, IMAGINENSE TODAS LAS POSIBILIDADES.ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el primer (y lo que parecía ser el único) capítulo. Se va a poner intensa la cosa. No tienen idea. ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

※39!七


End file.
